My Prerogative
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha gets made fun of in school, but what happenes when kagome comes in the picture. A one-shot songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "My Perogitive" by Britney Spears though its a cover. The original was done by Bobby Brown.

A/N: i changed some words around from Britneys version. Also Inuyasha is OOC in this fic.  
  
_They can never take away your truth. _

_But the question is _

_Can you handle mine?  
  
_Every day Inuyasha was always bothered in school by his looks. Either it was his ears, claws, fangs, hair. Everybody always had something to tease him about.  
  
_They say im crazy _

_I really don't care _

_That's my Prerogative _

_They say im nasty _

_But I don't give a damn _

_Getting girls is how I live  
_  
Every day they would call him names, like moron, insaniac, and others. But it really hurt him. Though, he never showed it.

_Some ask me questions _

_Why am I so real?  
_

_But they don't understand me _

_I really don't know the deal _

_About a brother trying hard to make it right _

_Not long ago before I won this fight  
_  
One day though he came home and went to his room and did something he hardly ever did. He cried. They went too far. They had made fun of not only him, but his parents. He made his hands into fists and felt the tears on them. But he couldn't fight back. His mother would never want that.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) _

_I don't need permission Make my own decisions (oh)  
That's my prerogative (that's my prerogative)  
_

_It's my prerogative _

_It's the way that I wanna live _

_It's my prerogative _

_You can't tell me what to do  
_  
One day a new girl came to school. Kagome Higurashi. When inuyasha looked up he gasped. She was pretty but because she was she would probably join kouga and his friends with their torture. He sighed and went back to taking notes.

_Don't get me wrong _

_I'm really not zooped _

_Ego trips is not my thing _

_All these strange relationships _

_Really gets me down _

_I see nothin wrong with _

_Spreading myself around  
_  
When lunchtime came around inuyasha sat where he always did. Under a big tree outside. Because he didn't fit in, he was shunned from everyone else. Thats when he caught a scent coming near him.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) _

_I don't need permission _

_Make my own decisions (oh)  
That's my prerogative (that's my prerogative)  
_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) _

_I don't need permission _

_Make my own decisions (oh) _

_That's my prerogative (that's my prerogative)_  
  
_It's the way that I wanna live _

_It's my prerogative _

_You can't tell me what to do_  
  
'Where have i smelt that scent before?' he thought before it hit him. 'That new girl.' When reached him she sat down but he went to the opposite side of the tree. "Get away. You don't want to be near 'dog-freak'." he said. He knew he wasn't a dog freak but he knew that somehow she knew about him.

_Why can't I live my life  
  
Without all of the things that people say _

_oooooh_  
  
Then Kouga and his groupies walked over. "Well if it isn't dog-trash" he said. When he finally came over, kagome stood up and slapped him. "What did you do that for?" he asked, very mad. Then inuyasha heard a punch and was sure kagome didn't throw it. That was what did it. Inuyasha stood up, went over to kouga, and punched him, kicked him, everything that could get his anger out. When he was done, he pulled kagome behind a bush, tore some of his shirt off, and put it on her wound. He wanted to leave, but then her eyes opened.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) _

_I don't need permission _

_Make my own decisions (oh) _

_That's my prerogative  
(they say im crazy)_  
  
"Wait" she moaned out, still in pain. Inuyasha went over and sat down. "Thanks, for beating him up for me." she said. " Me? I should be thanking you. No one has ever stuck up for me before. But i guess we should that ass, didn't we?" Kagome laughed, but winced from the pain. "Hey, don't try to move." Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the nurse.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why)  
(they say im nasty) _

_I don't need permission _

_Make my own decisions (oh) _

_That's my prerogative _  
  
After they came out of the nurse's office kagome was healed. It took a while but inuyasha was glad. "Thanks again, ummmm what your name?" he smiled "Inuyasha" "Inuyasha, thanks" she said. They sat down under the tree they met at today. Kagome looked at his head and gasped. She reached a hand up to touch his ears. "Hey what are you-" but he couldn't finish his sentence. He felt his eyes droop and uncontroalably started to purr.

_It's my prerogative_

A/N: Thanks for viewing my fanfic. R&R please.


End file.
